weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Civilization RP Nº481
Finn168719 Reminds me of the good old days when nobody knows Devin's Civ RP type Mertonia has been formed in the southwest of England 8:23 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire is formed somewhere... 8:23 Finn168719 The Viztecs has been formed in Jallisco 8:23 User909 Nomadic tribes settle their first village in Mesopotamia, near the Euphrates 8:23 Waluigiofthegods Where should the Simonese Empire be formed? 8:24 Finn168719 Mertonia however forms an alliance with the nation of Littneria, which is also formed recently 8:24 User909 Along Mesopotamia, several other tribes settle their villages 8:25 Finn168719 The Viztecs however began building Viking-themed buildings out of stone 8:25 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire begins in Turkey. 8:25 User909 The first mentioned nomadic tribe starts worshipping Assur, the god of fertility and war. The tribes name themselves as Assyria 8:25 Finn168719 Mertonia's military appears to be armed with stone spears, leather armor, and carrying a hide shield 8:26 User909 They have some slingshots, stone blunt weapons and hide clothes 8:26 Finn168719 Littneria's military is appears to be focused on long ranged attacks and agility as the soldiers are carrying bows constantly 8:27 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire has creepy torture methods. 8:27 Finn168719 The Viztecs' military appeared to be carrying some stone daggers, aztec themed Viking hide armor, and a round shield 8:28 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire a 8:28 User909 The Assyrians develop multiple ingenious ways to manipulate the water, such as building reservoirs, irrigation systems and floodgates to control the flow of the water 8:28 TheEnderGamer wait the simonese empire a? why not the simonese empire b? 8:28 Waluigiofthegods Nevermind. 8:28 TheEnderGamer or the simonese empire c? 8:28 Waluigiofthegods Stop 8:28 TheEnderGamer but what about the simonese empire d? 8:28 Finn168719 Penwardia is formed in the center of Germany, living in Hobbit holes 8:29 Waluigiofthegods STOP 8:29 User909 Agriculture's efficiency is increased significantly in the Assyrian empire. 8:29 Finn168719 The Penwardians started developing a way to tame some creatures Mertonia starts developing a way to mine 8:29 User909 Their society is now centered around a theocratic monarchy, with their king representing the voice of Assur. 8:30 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire's capital is Ankara, Turkey. 8:30 Finn168719 Littneria starts developing a way to farm It should be called Simonto @WOTG 8:30 User909 Under the monarch were the priests, who were the intellectual section of the society Simabul 8:30 Waluigiofthegods Ok, Sikara, 8:31 User909 The Assyrians develop a writting cuneiform writting system, the first of the world. 8:31 Finn168719 Littneria appears to be ruled by the royal Littner family, while Mertonia appears to be ruled by the Royal Mertens family 8:31 User909 Their society is now much more organized and is now able to control much better their stocks. 8:32 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire appears to be fascist. 8:33 User909 Now, the scribes are also an important part of the society. 8:33 Waluigiofthegods Scribes? 8:33 User909 People who write stuff 8:33 Finn168719 The Mertons and Littnerians develop a trade route, as well as the English Writing System 8:34 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese have developed Tarabar for their language. 8:34 Finn168719 The Viztecs has develop the mining system, as well as the farming system 8:35 User909 Assur (also the name of their city) starts expanding their borders and building walls They also start working on metalworking 8:35 Finn168719 Metalworking has been developed in Finnittania and Littneria Mertonia* 8:36 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese are working on some armor 8:36 Finn168719 The Viztecs started expanding their capital city The Mertons' military now carry Copper spears, Copper swords, Copper shields, and they began to wear Copper armor 8:37 User909 The Assyrians also discover copper and develop spears, chain armor and copper arrows, as well as the first bows. 8:37 Finn168719 The Penwardians began the Pipe-weed industry 8:37 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese military consists of armor, they will start on making swords. 8:37 User909 Now, they are working on animal taming 8:38 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese is working on some swords. 8:41 Finn168719 The Mertons and the Littnerians has expanded their borders by building cities, causing West England to be part of Mertonia's territory while the West of Scotland is part of Littneria's territory 8:41 User909 The Amorites arrive at Mesopotamia and establish the city of Babylon 8:42 Finn168719 The Penwardians began to develop their own weaponry due to fears of being attacked by nearby tribes 8:42 User909 Meanwhile, the Assyrians finish their animal taming research. Now, they have animal husbrandy as a source of food. They also start working on horse riding 8:42 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese decide to expand their land by invading Syria. 8:44 Finn168719 The Assyrians has encountered a group of threat which are the Simonese. (Roll) 8:44 User909 (Roll yourself, Finn) 8:44 Finn168719 Okay 8:45 TheEnderGamer I can roll for you guys 8:45 Finn168719 6 The Assyrians managed to fight off the Simonese, but their best soldiers were killed in battle 8:45 Waluigiofthegods The Assyyrians are in Syria? 8:45 User909 They are near Turkey tho 8:46 Waluigiofthegods You should've told me! 8:47 User909 The Assyrians try to capture a Simonese city (roll) 8:47 TheEnderGamer I'll roll 8:47 Finn168719 The Mertons and the Littnerians has developed the military system, assisting each other in battles 8:47 TheEnderGamer 5 They successfully capture the city 8:47 Waluigiofthegods Crap! 8:48 TheEnderGamer Wait I'll add to it Since it's a five 8:48 Finn168719 A Six is just an overshoot 8:48 TheEnderGamer Members of the simonese also join them Ik 8:48 Waluigiofthegods Add to it? But I'm the Simonese. 8:48 User909 5 is when you get your objective and you also get a bonus :D The Assyrians discover horse riding and now, their warriors are more agile 8:49 Finn168719 The Mertons and the Littnerians started to build ships in the harbors 8:49 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese are a bit stronger due to their swords. 8:51 Finn168719 The Littnerians and the Mertons began to colonize the shores of the north of Gaul (roll) 8:51 User909 The Assyrians assimilate some of the Simonese language of the city and now have a more organize writting system 8:51 TheEnderGamer I'll roll 1 They fail and many of their members drown 8:51 Waluigiofthegods Ok, invading Syria is a bad idea. Note to self. 8:51 Finn168719 Actually, they are riding ships 8:52 TheEnderGamer Their boats break down 8:52 Finn168719 Which means the ships were sunked down by the storm 8:52 TheEnderGamer yea 8:53 User909 The Assyrians start the building of Nineveh 8:53 Finn168719 The Penwardians has developed the short swords, and bows. They began building walls around their city 8:53 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese have developed sharper swords. 8:54 User909 The Assyrians find Sippar and sent their troops trying to invade and capture it (roll) 8:54 TheEnderGamer I'll roll 8:55 Waluigiofthegods Sippar? 8:55 TheEnderGamer uhhh what's a 3 mean 8:55 User909 Half of the objective was completed 8:55 TheEnderGamer k 8:55 User909 http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Roleplay/RollToDodge 8:55 Waluigiofthegods Is Sippar in Turkey? 8:55 User909 Mesopotamia 8:55 TheEnderGamer They invade, but fail to capture 8:55 Waluigiofthegods Mesopotamia? 8:55 User909 (which is located in Iraq) holy shit 8:56 Waluigiofthegods Ok. 8:56 Finn168719 The Mertons and the Littnerians has developed the basic arts of Ninjutsu 8:56 User909 The Assyrians stir up terror in Sippar, trying to make the whole city wield (roll) 8:56 TheEnderGamer i'll roll again 8:56 Waluigiofthegods What contpp 8:57 TheEnderGamer 3 Only half of the city wields 8:57 Waluigiofthegods What country can i invade without a Assyyrian response? 8:57 User909 The Assyrians develop a new swear word which, translating roughly to English, means "shitfuckmonkeypiss!" 8:58 Waluigiofthegods You didn't censor it. 8:58 TheEnderGamer he didn't need to 8:58 Finn168719 The Mertons and the Littnerians attempts to colonize the North of Gaul again (Roll) 8:58 TheEnderGamer I'll roll 1 They fail again and more of their members drown 8:58 Waluigiofthegods But you don't like swearing. 8:58 User909 From the 3/4 they capture from Sippar, the Assyrians are able to steal bronze-working Now, they have bronze-grade weapons 8:59 TheEnderGamer dude you don't have to enforce that on everyone 8:59 User909 The Assyrians now have chariots 8:59 Waluigiofthegods But yoj dk 8:59 TheEnderGamer yeah i yoj dk 8:59 Waluigiofthegods But you don't watch videos with swearing. 8:59 TheEnderGamer yeah i don't so what stop trying to force people to do things 9:00 Waluigiofthegods But it's trepue. *true 9:00 TheEnderGamer JUST STOp 9:00 Finn168719 Two Statues has been formed on the borders of Mertonia-Littneria, Which one of them is the First Leader of Mertonia, while the other is the First Leader of Littneria who is obviously a female 9:00 Waluigiofthegods Fine The Simonese Empire invades Bulgaria instead. 9:01 TheEnderGamer Why are you even trying to force people to do things? 9:01 Waluigiofthegods To make sure no one gets offended. 9:01 Finn168719 There's no one in the chatroom who gets offended 9:01 TheEnderGamer You act like everyone has to do what you want them to 9:02 Finn168719 The Viztecs and the Penwardians has evolved so much to be at the same level as the Mertons and the Littnerians 9:02 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire invades Bulgaria instead. 9:03 Finn168719 Germany is fully occupied by the Penwardians 9:03 User909 The Assyrians build multiple temples to worship Ashur 9:03 Waluigiofthegods So, no roll? 9:05 Finn168719 The Mertons and the Littnerians has sent a group, composing of both the Mertons and the Littnerians to the southeast of England to start a Civilization of Finnittania 9:05 User909 I'll roll 3 The Simonese Empire is able to conquer some of Bulgaria with the loss of some soldiers. 9:06 Waluigiofthegods Half of Bulgaria? 9:06 Finn168719 Which Finnittania was ruled by the son of the Merton ruler, and the daughter of the Littnerian ruler 9:06 User909 ye 9:07 Finn168719 Which Finnittania has a king and queen 9:07 User909 The Tower of Babel is built on Babylon 9:07 Waluigiofthegods If only the Mattish Empire was in this Roleplay. 9:08 Finn168719 The king and queen of Finnittania's identities are obviously Finn and Yoko 9:08 User909 The Assyrians try to invade Babylon (roll) 9:09 Finn168719 Finnittania began to colonize the south of Scandivania, while the Mertons and the Littnerians began to colonize the North of Gaul again (roll 909) I will roll 6 The Assyrians has successfully invaded Babylon and recieved territory, but the inhabitants were rebellious towards the Assyrians, slowing the production 9:10 User909 2 Because of some food supply problems and owl swarm attacks (???), they have to back off from the colonization. No significant harm is done, though 9:10 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire begins to colonize the other half of Bulgaria. 9:10 User909 The Assyrians try to assimilate their culture into Babylon through religion (roll) 9:10 Finn168719 I will roll 9:11 Waluigiofthegods Ok. 9:11 Finn168719 For 909 9:11 User909 I'll roll for you, Matt 9:11 Waluigiofthegods Ok. 9:12 Finn168719 2 The Assyrians were forced to delay due to Babylon's inhabitants being ignorant towards their attempts 9:12 User909 6 The other half of Bulgaria is successfuly colonzied. However, many soldiers were lost and rebellions of the conquered was a constant thing. 9:12 Finn168719 gtg charging my laptop, I shall be back later 9:12 User909 The Assyrians try to use more violent means to do so (roll) awwbye 9:12 TheEnderGamer aw seeya also I'll roll 9:12 Finn168719 And I hate having to leave 9:12 User909 thx m8 9:12 Finn168719 And don't stop Because I wanted to continue 9:13 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire constructs ships 9:13 TheEnderGamer 6 It works, but some of their soldiers die 9:13 Finn168719 And then Finnittania, Viztecs, Penwardia, Mertonia, and Littneria will be evolving alone without me here Finn168719 has left the chat. 9:14 User909 Sargon II assumes the power of the Assyrian empire. He starts planning something... 9:15 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese Empire starts making armor out of silver. 9:16 User909 Assyria is rounding up troops from their cities, also investing heavily in their army 9:17 Waluigiofthegods Simon Jarrett becomes emperor of the Simonese Empire. 9:18 User909 Assyria tries to conquer the rest of the cities on Mesopotamia (roll) 9:19 TheEnderGamer I'll roll 6 They sucessfully conquer the cities, but lose a lot of their supplies and members 9:20 Waluigiofthegods The Simonese sends ships to Cyprus. 9:20 User909 The whole region of the actual Iraq is now named Assyria The Assyrians, however, start expanding their farms and mines to restore the supplies they lost 9:24 TheEnderGamer 9:29 User909 I'll archive this 9:29 Waluigiofthegods Ok.. Category:Unfinished Roleplays Category:Civilization Roleplays